


Tech Expert

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Amelie's Aphrodisiacs [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bad Ending, Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Hair-pulling, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, damn gaea back at it again with the badly googled french, it really depends on your definition of bad, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8932711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: Widowmaker needs a test subject.





	

A single misstep in this warehouse was all it took to cost you.

Your foot caught in a wire, just long enough to trip you. Lights blared in your face from the right and you twisted to shield your eyes.

That was when something heavy smacked into your back, and yanked you away, wind whistling past your ears. A moment later you were splayed out between two sturdy shelves, your arms caught above you, legs wide open. You struggled, but it was in vain.

And you only realised you’d been pulled into a separate room when the light from the main warehouse was guttered by a door slamming shut.

There was one dim lightbulb far away to the left, and as your eyes adjusted to the gloom, you found that there was a strange, pink glow somewhere around your feet. You dropped your gaze, and then you were frantically pulling on whatever was holding you.

 _Venom bomb_.

Oh, god, you were so dead, so fucking dead, this was it, this was how you died.

The canister of pink venom ( _pink?_ ) clicked and hissed, and a moment later a gout of thick magenta smoke filled the air, blowing straight into your face as you tried to cough it out. No such luck. You inhaled sharply and warmth trickled down your body. The venom tasted _pleasant_ , sweet like some kind of fruit, and as the heat stroked through your skin it left a strange sensitivity in its wake. Almost…like…

The warmth found your cleft, and you gasped, shifting just a little. And then you gasped again. The stroke of cloth against your clit was…oh, _god_ …

More of the smoke coursed through you as you pulled in air, and pretty soon your skin was running fever-hot, small moans filling the little room as the fabric pulled against your body, rasping over sensitive spots with just enough force to make you shiver. The shiver made you move. The movement made you gasp. The gasp pulled in more of the gas. You were fucking _doomed_ the moment you started that cycle.

All you knew now was that you were starting to drip.

You weren’t sure how much time had passed, but suddenly you could see the dim light shining off of something just above you. And when you looked up, even the arousing warmth couldn’t keep your blood from turning to ice.

Widowmaker descended from the ceiling on a silver thread, the light gleaming off a glass breathing mask that did nothing to conceal her intrigued golden eyes and devious smile.

“ _Salut, Cherie_ ,” she murmured. “How do you like the… _adjustments_ to my bombs?”

“What _are_ they?” you panted.

“Can you not tell?” she purred. Her voice was slightly filtered by the mask, but you could still hear the dark, dirty laugh she gave you. “A little chemical kick so I can watch the little fly squirm in the web.”

“Fuck you,” you gasped. Her fingers pressed into your stomach and stroked down. You let out a moan that you couldn’t hold back. The simple rub against your skin was pleasurably intense.

“Oh, you will be begging me to fuck you,” she assured you.

Her palms skimmed up your belly, the pressure sending waves of electric heat curling through you. You noticed that her suit was zipped up completely, gloves on both hands, not an inch of skin revealed. You were wondering why when her hands rubbed across your breasts, your bra rasping against your nipples and sending pleasure rushing down your spine.

“Oh, fuck,” you panted, whining as she did it again.

“ _Encore_ ,” she purred, stroking and squeezing until you were shivering. “ _C’est belle_ , _Cherie_.”

“Get _off_ ,” you protested, “get _off_ of me…”

“ _Non_ ,” she breathed, sliding her hands down your stomach and grasping your hips. “I have things I want to see from you.”

She grabbed the front of your uniform and began to rub it against your mound. Loud moans left you, the sensation as powerful as fingers against your clit, and fuck, the seat of your underwear was sodden, sticking to your nub.

The tiny room filled with your noises as she squeezed your breast gently, fingers locating your nipple, your bra stimulating you until you were shuddering in the restraints. Your hips bucked, and already you could feel an orgasm rising, your muscles clenching tight.

And then she released you, and stepped back.

A desperate cry left you, and you sagged in your bonds.

“Ahh, _douce_ ,” she murmured, her fingers teasing the zip of your suit. “Let us see if we cannot make other noises.”

Her palm ground against your nub and you saw stars, arching into the single hard rub and whining as she pulled away.

“ _Regarde_ , _petite fille_ , this is… _une experience_ , an experiment of sorts,” she informed you, tweaking your breasts. A wave of heat touched you.

“An…experiment?” you whimpered. Her finger dragged up from your perineum and rubbed once against your clit. You exhaled a loud, helpless wail.

“ _Oui_. I had hoped to study this _avec les aeronaut_ , but, she was unfortunately…cured…before I could conduct this. So, _Cherie_ , you must be my partner instead.”

“What experiment?” you whined, as her palm cupped your breast and squeezed.

“Oh there are many factors,” she began, hands on your breasts, rubbing your nipples through your clothes. “How long will it take for you to beg, _per example._ That one I am curious of. Thought the main body of the experiment is…well, you shall see.”

And then she unzipped your suit and let the air flow across your hot skin. She pulled a knife from a sheath on her thigh and cut open the front of your bra, slowly slicing through the suit fabric, ripping off the front until you were exposed from neck to thigh, your underwear suffering the same fate only moments later, and then you were whimpering as she drew the cloth away from you, stroking it over your clit as she did so.

“ _Merveilleuse_ ,” she breathed, her fingertip curving down a breast. It circled a nipple, and then stroked once over the peak. You whimpered again. Her eyes dropped, fixing between your thighs as she made a curious noise. You strained as she reached out one finger and slid it inside you.

You couldn’t stop the scream that ripped out of you. You were _so_ sensitive, and when she drew the digit away, raising it to your lips, the black leather was glossy with your juice.

“You are… _trempé_ ,” she breathed. “ _Regarde, Cherie_.”

The finger tapped against your mouth and you parted your lips just enough for her to slide the digit past your teeth.

“Lick.”

You sucked your own wetness off her finger and watched her smirk, and a moment later she stepped back and groped your breasts again. This time her palms found bare flesh, and expert thumbs rubbed slow circles against your nipples.

“So sensitive,” she praised, as you shuddered under the careful touches. Circles gave way to flicks, quick little bursts of pleasure that had you twitching beneath her, and she gave you a dark, rude little laugh that made you moan as your body began to drool arousal. “How much do you need this, _Cherie_?”

“Fuck you,” you panted, and she pinched roughly. A searing bolt of delight and pain shot through you and you yelled.

“Still a little more required,” she sighed. “ _Mais_ , you do appear…very tempting, you know. I am so tempted to just…eat you.”

You thought of her tongue on her clit and your eyes rolled back. She laughed again.

“But I cannot, because what is the fun in being the victim of my own experiment, hmm?” she murmured. Her hands left your breasts, slowly moving down to your thighs. “I envy you, _Cherie_. You have tasted yourself. I cannot.”

She stroked up the insides of your thighs and you squeezed your eyes shut, damn near sobbing as her fingertips grew close to your mound and then shot back down, nearer to your knee. Then again, this time almost touching your pubic mound, dropping down further, and oh god, back again, just hovering over your mound.

“Very soft,” she murmured. “I wonder.”

She stroked your clit. Your mind frizzled with desire and you shuddered, another wail leaving you.

“ _Ah, bon_.”

Her fingertip stroked you, hard and fast, for 3 seconds. You knew. You _counted_. In that time, your thighs shuddered, and warm slick slid down them. You almost screamed. _Almost._

“That was beautiful,” she sighed.

 _This_ time, it was 5 seconds, and you began to clench almost painfully tight around _nothing,_ your sex throbbing in need when she left if.

“Fuck, fuck!” you whimpered, her thumb pressing just shy of stimulating, and rubbed with a few quick pushes. “Widowmaker!”

She laughed at you as you gulped, sliding both fingers past your clit. They pressed at your entrance, and you fought against your bonds to try and work them inside you.

“You must be so desperate,” she cooed. “Look at you, bucking. This venom must be _potent_ for you to squirm so.”

She pulled her fingers away again, admiring the slick.

“I must know.”

She unclipped a bomb clamp from her belt, its canister empty and waiting for something to fill the glass container. A moment later she placed it on the floor, and a sucking, vaccum sound filled the room. The pink mist was suddenly dragged inside the glass, the air clearing, and you breathed in sweet, fresh oxygen, some of the fog clearing just a little from your mind. Widowmaker removed her breathing mask, and then she was fastening it around your head. Your eyes widened.

She picked up the clamp, and pulled out the canister of pink gas, removing the oxygen tank from the apparatus and replacing it with the canister. You struggled suddenly. Fuck, you knew exactly was about to happen. She placed the tank on the web next to you, and it stuck fast. The air pipe clicked into place, and she opened a valve to allow in more oxygen as _oh shit_ , you began to breathe…

“Better,” she sighed. “Much better.”

The Talon sniper leaned forward and her lips closed around your nipple. Lightning arced up your spine and your entire body shook uselessly in the web as she let her tongue make careful circles around your areola, brushing _oh_ so gently against your nipple, and each time that wet, cool muscle found the erect peak, you whimpered. She gripped your thighs, squeezing gently, and slowly began to massage her hands towards your mound, thumbs just pressing against your mons.

And there was just enough pressure on your clit to get you squirming.

She finally dragged her tongue across your breast, concentrating long, slow licks over your nipple as you arched, your hips rolling slowly against the net as she continued to push a little at your outer labia and tease along your skin. She sucked on your breast, just once. It sent a wave of heat and need running down you.

“Ohh,” you panted, and more of the gas prickled its way down your throat. You realised Widow’s fingers were wet, and you peeked down to see that, _oh god_ , your thighs were still dripping with your own slick.

“You must _ache_ for me,” she purred, sucking on you again. Your core tightened. Every touch seemed to go straight to your sex, and her tongue rolled your nipple back and forth with fast, light flicks until your eyes squeezed shut and you gave her a strangled moan.

“But still you have not begged. I am impressed.”

Her lips left a blue stain when she drew back, and she moved her hands to let her thumbs tease the hard peaks. You pressed your ass against the web with a useless keen, and she laughed at you, pinching just to watch you jolt again and again. Feather-soft fingertips stroked down and around your breasts.

And then they began a slow descent towards your mound, skimming your stomach and drawing tormentingly over the skin. You shuddered as the sensations, half-ticklish and half-arousing, shot through you, and when she was inches from your mound, you held your breath.  

“You are so entertaining,” she chuckled. “What would you trade for me to put my fingers in you?”

“Fuck you,” you whined, and she smirked.

“You do not cum until you beg,” she murmured, and began to kiss your stomach, her tongue licking at the skin. Oh, shit, fuck, _no_ , she was slowly moving down to join her hands, and she left blue lipstick stains along your body, kissing your hips. She sucked on the skin and you moaned, arching, tossing your head.

“I am going to make you _beg_ me,” she promised, and you…you weren’t certain she was wrong. _“Regarde.”_

Your eyes couldn’t tear away from her as she pressed a kiss directly to your mound, something just short of a cry echoing inside the mask. Her tongue slowly slid out and licked at your hood. You almost screamed in need as the sharp, slow burst of pleasure hit you, and gently she massaged the tip of her tongue over the hood of your clit. A fresh wave of slick dribbled down your body, and your eyes fluttered desperately as your whole body tensed, high-pitched keening noises filling your new mask.

Her fingers returned to your breasts and began to tweak and stroke your nipples, mouth still working slowly, teasingly against your clit. You were _definitely_ stuck fast to this net, because if you weren’t, your hips would have been bucking against Widow’s tongue with an urgency you usually saved for high-stakes pursuits.

“ _Alors?_ ” she purred, pulling her mouth away. Her fingers remained.

“N-no,” you stammered.

 _“Décevant,_ ” she sighed, and her tongue stroked you deeply from perineum to clit. Your breath left you.

Her mouth closed over your opening and she pressed her tongue inside you. Shit, it was _long_ , oh god, normally this wouldn’t feel so good but she was _fucking_ you with her tongue and when you looked down at her, her mouth was wet with your slick. Her golden eyes lazily found yours as her tongue curled against your walls, and more heat flushed your skin as you shook. She was making _noises_ , enjoying the taste of you even as you cried out in desperation. Her lips buzzed just a little each time she moaned, and you swallowed, patches of heat flaring across your skin.

She pinched your nipples and you had to stop yourself from screaming. She pulled her tongue out and licked her lips clean as you howled in protest at the sudden withdrawal, kissing along your thigh slowly, avoiding your slit entirely. Long, wet lines trailed down your thigh to the top of the ripped suit, and Widowmaker began to slowly bite along the skin. You felt another trickle of slick run down your thigh, and her mouth cleaned it off, before she closed her lips around a patch of flesh and began to suck a hickey into it.

You tried to jerk your leg away as the hyper-sensitive flesh was teased by the cool tongue, but she refused to leave your thigh alone until there was a dark bruise on the flesh. She gave you a lazy look, and then a long, broad lick up your slit to your clit. A few more sucks and you were a hair’s breadth from screaming.

Widowmaker straightened up, and slid a bag off her shoulders, smirking at you. She flipped it open, and your throat burned with warmth as you gasped, inhaling a lungful of the gas, because she had reached down, and withdraw a thick, clear silicone dildo from the bag. She held it up for a moment, letting you gaze at it. You could feel yourself clenching expectantly just at the sight of it.

“Have you changed your mind about the begging?” she murmured, and leaned towards you, pushing you back against the web. Her breasts pressed against yours and you could feel the head of the toy, smooth and cool, at your hip.

“I-I won’t,” you assured her, and she gave you a condescending smile.

The tip skimmed down your thigh as she lowered her head to your breast, her tongue swirling around your nipple. The silicon dragged against your mound, and you whimpered. It slowly brushed across your lips, and she let it sit against your slit, unmoving, as she licked long and slow over your breast. You could feel how thick the tip was against your skin, and you bit down on your lip to quell the whines of need you were threatening to loose. She sucked on you, and a shudder ran up you.

“You will not feel this,” she murmured, “it won’t bring you pleasure. Not until you beg me for it.”

Oh _god_.

Her fingers dropped to your swollen clit, and began to stroke one fingertip after another against the nub. Each swipe made your hips buck, and you felt yourself dripping all over the toy.

“What would happen if I removed all your little gadgets?” she purred. “If I left them on a little treasure trail for your teammates to find? How long do you think I could keep you here, fighting back those delicious noises?”

The toy nudged your entrance and you arched, squeezing your eyes shut as another deep draw of mist entered your body.

“You are a _very_ strong-willed girl,” she added approvingly. “So clever to have lasted against the mist for this long without begging. But the longer you stay here, the worse it will get, _Cherie_. Are you strong enough to withstand the other treats I have for you?”

“Treats?” you croaked. She laughed, and then she double-tapped the glass, bringing up a menu.

“Enjoy, my dear,” she murmured, agile fingers moving fast across the mask. She pressed a large button that you could see said ‘?Sey’ and then suddenly you couldn’t see a thing. The glass turned opaque and you were left blind in the breathing mask.

The darkness thinned at the top, and you could see an inch or two of light, but that was all. Widowmaker chuckled, and you craned your head towards the noise as best you could. You could hear her rustling around in her back, and then a pause. You stiffened, waiting.

“I am patient, and I can wait for you to beg, but…I admit, I find the idea of leaving you tormented and unfulfilled to be more appealing as I continue.”

A deadly cocktail of arousal, frustration and fear forced its way through your body, and you cried out.

“I will warn you, you’re running out of chances.”

Something cool pressed gently to your nub, and then vibrations began to tease your clit, very, _very_ low and yet enough to make your body shake. You shuddered against the webbing, struggling, your stiff nipples aching as she stroked up and down your sex with slow, circling movements. Your mouth was wide open, taking in more and more of the mist as she touched the vibe against your nub until it was just…oh god…it was too much, you had to, you had to-

“Please!” you cried. “Please, Widowmaker, I’m begging you, please! I need it!”

The vibrator withdrew and you howled.

“Of course, Cherie,” she murmured.

You felt the head of Widowmaker’s dildo slowly push into you, and a staggered moan dropped from your lips as it began to slide, inch by inch, into your slit. You gasped, hands tensing into fists, and tried to arch your hips into the penetration. You were so wet it seemed to have trouble staying inside you, and you gripped tightly with your muscles to keep it seated in you. She took her time getting it to the base, and you were whimpering in desperation when the base finally pressed against your lips.

“You may come,” she murmured. “So long as this is inside you.”

“Oh my god.”

The vibe was suddenly pressed against your clit again, and with a jolt of pleasure you cried out. A moment later, the vibe was turned up. You tried to press your thighs together, tightening your core muscles to keep the dildo inside yourself as you began to shudder. The heat between your thighs sparked and grew. You tried to shift as you felt the cock slip, and as the vibe buzzed harder, you let out another cry and jerked against your bonds.

“Oh, _merveilleuse,_ ” your captor cooed, pressing it more firmly to your sex until you could feel the buzzing thrumming through you. Oh _god_ , you were dripping, desperate, ready to come, breathing in more and more of the gas…

“Come for me, _Cherie_ ,” she growled.

You felt your eyes roll back as the knot of pleasure between your legs uncurled, and you jerked in your bonds, shaking as your orgasm finally, _finally_ rushed through you, drawing a relieved cry from your lips. Lights flared behind your eyes, and you clamped down on the toy, your heart pounding. Widowmaker rubbed the vibe against your nub with a little more pressure and you felt your legs shudder in response.

“Oh god,” you whimpered, and then her lips closed around your nipple and you tried desperately to twist in your bindings. The flesh prickled with sensation beneath her lips as little jolts of pleasure throbbed in your core, and as your orgasm faded away in a pleasant throb, you tried to shift away from the vibe.

“Ah, _non_ , you haven’t dropped the toy,” Widowmaker chuckled. “So you get to cum again.”

Her tongue flicked rapidly back and forth across your nipple as you held the vibe to your clit, and you bucked as best you could, your clit oversensitive. You hadn’t dropped the toy, that was true, but at the same time, the pleasure didn’t hurt, either. And you’d been denied so many times…

So you arched into the stimulation again and let Widowmaker turn the vibe up to its highest setting, your legs shaking as already you felt the coil of orgasm building up once more. She kept stroking firmly against your nub, using the head of the vibe to stimulate you.

“The canister is empty,” she told you calmly, and you stiffened in surprise, feeling her fingers caress your breast. “That was my strongest dose yet. I wonder just how it feels.”

With a short scream you came again, thighs squeezing as best they could together, and you let out a hoarse cry of dismay as your muscles forced the toy out of you. Widowmaker withdrew the vibe, tutting.

“Disappointing,” she murmured. “You must not have wanted to come. Unfortunately for you, I specialise in assuring you don’t get what you want.”

She removed the canister but kept the breathing mask darkened, and you heard her moving again, something rubbery snapping against something solid. A moment later, she began to caress your nipples, teasing them until you were gasping, trembling at each skilled swipe. She pinched gently and you felt more slick dripping from you, your thighs soaked, the ripped suit saturated around the breaks in the material. Her arms pressed against your belly, and then her tongue was back between your legs.

She sucked at your clit, and you clenched down on emptiness as she kept teasing and pinching your breasts, cupping them and stroking her thumbs over the stiff peaks as she drew little circles around your clit. Your eyes squeezed shut, and you couldn’t stop the whining gasps and mewls that left you each time her tongue teased you. Already, _again_ , a third orgasm was building, and she let you stay empty and wet as her mouth pulled squeaks and groans from you. It echoed slightly in the mask, and you tried to bite your lip to stifle it but she was too good.

“W-Widowmaker!” you begged, a shudder travelling your body. She chuckled but she kept sucking, and as you felt your climax building, she dropped a hand to your slit, and slid her fingers in.

The noise her hand made as three fingers penetrated you would have made you blush if your cheeks weren’t already burning, and she wasted no time in teasing now, fucking you hard and fast with them as you felt your toes curl, and your voice cracked on the next scream when your orgasm hit you. She kept going, kept fingering you for a few more seconds after you came. When her fingers withdrew, you arched after them instinctively, enjoying being filled despite yourself.

A moment later, the mask was lifted from your face, and you stared widely at the assassin’s smug smirk and pleased eyes. She tossed the mask aside, and began to unzip her suit, sliding it down to her knees and baring her beautiful, flawless body to your eyes.

“It was only tinted one way,” she said kindly, leaning down to pick something up from the floor. You didn’t see what it was, and she moved to one side. You heard a plug snap into a wall socket, and then something soft and thick was sliding between your legs, filling your slit.

“Ohhh,” you whimpered, tensing. With it came the feeling of a rubbery finger pressing down on your clit.

“My turn, Cherie,” she chuckled, and climbed up the web, her thighs straddling your face.

The moment her sex was within reach of your lips, you found yourself eagerly lapping at her, and her moans were pure delight in your ears as she gripped your hair and used it to ride your mouth. Her skin was cooler than you’d expected, but her taste was human, and she groaned beautifully each time you gave her pleasure.

“Oh, _magnifique_ ,” she cried, squirming against your tongue. You listened, enraptured, as her cries grew louder and sharper, her hips canting harder and harder. The grip on your hair was just shy of painful, but you relished the sharp tugging. You could feel her thighs shuddering as she enjoyed your mouth, grinding down hard onto your lips, letting you focus on her nub until her groans were stuttered and mixed with little pleasured laughs.

You did everything you knew to do, grinding your tongue against her clit until a strangled groan left her mouth, and she relaxed against you, panting. You kept licking for a few more moments, and then she pulled away, dropping back to the floor and reaching into her bag again. A few steps towards you and she was licking your nipples until you shivered, your eyes squeezing shut.

That was when she switched the vibe on.

The one between your legs.

The one with a thick, ribbed attachment that immediately thrummed against your g-spot and clit.

You arched furiously, and she covered you with something translucent. You had just enough time to recognise it as the same webbing that held you before it moulded to your flesh, rubbing against your nipples, holding the attachment against your clit. She flicked it onto its highest setting and watched you with a smile, shrugging herself back into her suit.

She reached up, snatching your commlink out of your ear, and smoothed a little of the webbing over your mouth. She dropped the commlink, and smashed it underfoot, picking up her bag. Her golden eyes lazily roved you, smirking at your muffled cries of pleasure, another climax already building up.

“Let’s see how long they take to locate you, hmm?” she chuckled.

You watched her open the door, switch off the light, and slam the door shut. In a few seconds, the rasping sound of something heavy dragging across the floor met your ears, and as you screamed your next orgasm into the gag, you sagged in your bonds and hoped for a rescue.


End file.
